


A Night at the Masquerade

by phantxmic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Feminine Jeremy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masquerade, Masquerade Ball, Romance, non toxic, some actual fucking squipemey you cowards, technerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: MasqueradePaper faces on paradeMasqueradeHide your face so the world will never find youSquip meets a pretty boy at a masquerade ball, finding himself immediately entranced with him.





	A Night at the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> -this is written from Squip's perspective so you'll literally never hear Jeremy's name til the end so have fuN

The bright lights of the interior ballroom flashed against Squip's practically electric blue eyes as he entered.

Masquerade balls were a frequent occurrence for the man. The bright light emanating from the large chandelier, the euphonious sound of the small orchestra upon a stage. Squip reveled in it. Not to mention, he got to dance with plenty of pretty women. None of which actually caught his attention, however. More so they, well, 'flung themselves onto him'. He was almost certain he'd never actually find a nice girl at one of these masquerade balls. That wouldn't stop him from going.

As the suited man strode into the ballroom, he adjusted his tie and let his glacier melting gaze flick across the dance floor. A few familiar faces, but mostly strangers. A sly grin crept onto his lips. 

Wonderful.

Squip circled the large dance floor slowly, hands clasped together gently and hid behind his back. He wore a traditional black suit with a tailcoat, dress pants, dress shoes, and a black mask with blue markings on it. The man was well built and tall, around 6'2 or 6'3, with curly black hair. He watched the men and women on the dance floor, noticing all of their flaws, terrible posture, wrong steps they've taken in the dance. His eyes rested on one masked boy in a dress. Black and turquoise with a matching mask. Damn, he was pretty...the way his dress flowed off of his hips and twirled around his body whenever he spun...

Squip was entranced.

Still adorning his serious expression, he pushed his way through the crowds of dancing citizens, towards the boy. The boy spun aimlessly around the dance floor but soon stopped when seeing the masked man gaze at him.

Squip extended his hand to offer a dance.

The boy took his hand.

Squip immediately pulled him close, hands on his waist, "Hello there. I couldn't help myself to a dance with you. I adored watching you spin all around, but you looked so lonely.."

The boy was blushing under his mask. "Thank you for your consideration." He set his hands on his shoulders, gazing deeply into his electric blue eyes. He had blue-grey eyes that sparkled like diamonds, Squip loved them.

"Your eyes....j'adore." Squip murmured, halting their dance ever so slightly to bring the boy's hand up and kiss it.

"Thank you, sir." As the boy spoke, Squip had to hold back a slight shiver. Something about being called that name just..appealed to him in inappropriate ways.

Their dance resumed and Squip couldn't help but study the boy he was dancing with. He was pale and skinny, yet with curvy hips that were evident even with the dress he wore. And was that eyeliner Squip could spot under the lacy mask he had covering his face? His hair looked so soft to touch, it was light brown and fluffy, he adored it too. He adored every part of this boy.

"You seem awfully entranced by something, sir." The boy spoke, smiling softly.

Squip grinned, "I'm only admiring your beauty, dearest." He couldn't help but pull him closer, squeezing his hips. The soft squeeze made the boy shiver slightly. "You like that?"

"Oh sir, I can't respond to that..." The boy smiled softly, though pressing closer to him. He wasn't going to complain about being closer to the man.

Squip's shit-eating grin remained as they danced more, bodies pressed together in sweet bliss. Squip's mind was going crazy. The urge to drag this boy into a side room and fuck the living shit out of him was strong.

Not yet. At least not now.

They spoke very softly to one another as they danced along, and both grew more and more entranced by the second. The sexual tension and arousal brewed in both of them until Squip let out a soft growl, gripping his hips which caused the boy to gasp out sharply in surprise. "Sir, I'm..." The boy murmured, gazing up at him with slightly...desperate eyes. Pleading.

That drove Squip to finally let go of his urge. He brought the boy close and began to slightly grind on him. As lewd as it was to grind in public, he simply couldn't help himself any longer. The boy let out soft gasps as they ground against each other, clinging desperately to him. Squip let out a soft hiss, "C'mon. Backroom. Now."

As if on cue, a man came in and grabbed the boy's loose hand, practically ripping him from Squip's grasp. The boy let out a shocked gasp as he was pulled away, "Sir!" He shouted but was soon enveloped in the crowd. Gone.

Squip stood in disbelief, jaw agape. He never even got the boy's name. He scoffed and turned back around, headed for the exit. 

 

The next morning, Squip had barely managed to drag himself out of bed to get up. He couldn't get his mind off of the cute boy at the ball. Didn't even get his name....he slid into his long coat and hissed slightly when the cold winter air hit his face as he opened the door. He slid his hands into his pockets and started walking down the busy sidewalks of the city, sighing softly. Damn that boy plaguing his mind...

Squip accidentally bumped into someone who looked almost familiar. "S-sorry!" The voice squeaked as he rushed past him, into an upcoming cafe. Squip's heart skipped a beat. The hair, the voice. It had to be him. He rushed after him and entered the cafe, gazing around frantically. The boy was carrying a laptop, had a cute baby blue winter coat on with a darker blue scarf. So cute. The boy received his coffee and rushed to an empty booth, opening his laptop and immediately started typing away.

Squip hummed softly and made his way over to the table. Thank god the cafe was busy and had barely any seating. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

The boy blinked and gazed up at the man with a slightly frightened yet confused look. After gazing around the busy cafe, he nodded in understanding. "Of course."

Squip took his seat as the boy resumed his typing. "You look awfully busy. And slightly distressed. What's on your mind?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and gazed back at him as if debating whether to actually tell this man what was bothering him or not. He sighed, "Nothing, I just...guy troubles, I suppose."

"I hear that. Met this cute boy last night. We were dancing but then woosh, someone took his hand and dragged him away. I could never forget those eyes. Blue-grey. Always twinkling with some kind of emotion. J'adore." Squip murmured, gazing back at him with an expecting look.

The boy's head whipped up, eyes wide. He knew that voice. It took him a minute but he finally spoke, "Sir..?"

"I knew it was you." Squip murmured, reaching for his hand and kissing it. "And please, call me Squip."

"Squip..." The boy murmured softly, smitten. He lunged over the table and wrapped his arms around his neck, suddenly pressing his soft lips against Squip's. He pulled away with an adorable smile. "I'm Jeremy."


End file.
